Life Shouldn't Be Complicated
by rawpotato
Summary: Sue is finally back in D.C., New York having been a disaster. She and Jack exploer the feelings that never really died, when a woman from Jacks past comes back into the picture. What will happen when that woman brings a child, who looks a lot like Jack?
1. Blast From the Past

_Hey guys, this is my first Sue Thomas fanfic, I usually write HP (Harry Potter) stories, also this is my first on , so I hope you enjoy, and this is the first chapter going. Not sure how many chapters yet, but we'll see what we come up with. Please read and review (that's my favortie part to any fanfic writing)_

Susan Thomas had a problem. Actually she had two problems. First off, she missed her old team in D.C. dearly. Tara, and her computer smarts, Bobby and his constant use of the word 'shelia', it was what first tipped her off to his being from Australia. D - Dimitrius, the way his eyes lit up whenever mention of a tough case came their way, and Myles. There wasn't something specific she missed about Myles, she just missed him, the lightness he brought when the team was together, gathered on a front to bring him down. But most of all she missed Jack and Lucy. She missed living with Lucy, working in the same office as her and the laughs they share. Jack was a different story. She was sure that she had been in love with him before she left for New York, and maybe still was, and Lucy, the whole team really had been sure that he reciprocated the feelings, but it hadn't ever really worked out. Every date she'd been on in the past few years had been filled with inadequacies. She missed they way he looked at her, and she also just missed the way he sort of signed, and tried to enunciate more pronounced at the same time.

However, now that the people in her team in New York were starting to question her abilities, she felt the time was right to make her way back to D.C. and try to talk Garret into letting her back into the fold.

"What do you think Levi? Should we phone him?"

The golden retriever barked once and placed his paw on her knee. He looked at her with golden brown eyes and she knew he missed them all as well, maybe even more so than she did, as they were the first friends either of them had in D.C. and having been abused as a puppy he had taken to them as instantly as she had.

"Okay then Levi, we shall call him."

It was Friday night, and Sue had been spending most of those alone. Her apartment was cold and gleaper than the one in D.C. was, mostly due to the absence of Lucy and her friends, but it just didn't feel like home. It wasn't late, and she thought that it was still early enough to try and call Garret, see if he would let her loose in the old bull-pen with the crew.

Dialing the number for his private line within the F.B.I. office in D.C. she watched as the little flash signal on her reader flashed as it rang.

"Hello, this is Special Agent Ted Garret." The letters flashed as he spoke into the phone.

"Hi Ted. It's Sue. Sue Thomas." She paused and Levi barked.

"Hi Sue, and Levi. To what do I owe this auspicious phone call."

"I just... wanted to call and say hello..." She paused... she hoped he wouldn't know that she was lying.

"Well you've said that already so I assume that this wasn't your only reason for calling." Sue sometimes wondered if working at the F.B.I. didn't have it's drawbacks when someone could tell you were lying.

"I know it's only been a year, but things aren't really working out here in New York and I was wondering if you were able to accept me back, there in D.C.?" She was hesitant in asking, afraid that he might say no, or that there wasn't space available at this present moment.

Nothing came up on her machine showing what he was saying. It was a few moments before Sue started thinking that he had just simply hung up on her. "Ted? Are you still there?"

"Yes Sue, I'm still here." She let go a breath that she hadn't really known she was holding in.

"Sue, I think that it would be a great idea if you came back. We've missed you here, and Levi as well. But there are certain channels that this needs to go through."

"I know that, but I didn't want to go through them and have the team here know that I put in for a request to leave them. I may work for the F.B.I., but I'm still a coward." There was a blankness on the screen, Sue hoped that he was laughing instead of anything else. "I hope you have said anything because you are laughing."

"Yes Sue, I am laughing. I think we have enough room here for you and Levi. Of course if you go through the right channels."

Sue was so excited that she started laughing, the flood of emotions in here where threatening to overwhelm her. "Okay! I will do those first thing Monday morning. Oh, and could you not tell the team, it would be a wonderful surprise."

"Okay, well I'll be expecting your transfer request. Goodbye Sue."

"Goodbye." Sue hung up her phone, and Levi jumped into her lap. "I know boy, I am excited to be going back to them as well." Levi jumped down and rolled onto his back and just looked at her. This had been one of his habits lately, rolling over. It amused Sue, especially when he stayed that way for long periods of time. She walked up, more excited for a Friday night than she had been in a long time.

Come Monday morning, the speech she had planned in her head was fresh and memorized, and she was feeling largely confident that no one would really miss her. It just wasn't the same. She had been told that in New York things would be the same, tolerant about her deafness, but it wasn't many people turned away from her when speaking to her, or they wouldn't look at her period, when talking to her. Walking into her supervisors office she sat down, the confidence in her speech faltering a little as she always felt diminished in the towering mans presence.

"Hello ... What brings you here ... In the ... -ing." She could fill in the blanks easily enough, but it was a little frustrating when even her supervisor didn't always stay facing her when he spoke to her. He sat down and finally looked at her long enough for her to read a full sentence.

"I am here to put in an official request for transfer."

He didn't say anything, which kind of worried Sue, but she knew if he was anything, James Bradford was not talkative. He wounded his staff with silent stares, and hard glances, and the way criminals seemed to shrink in his presence. "Well Thomas, that comes as little surprise. I've felt for a few weeks now that your mind and thoughts were someplace different."

"Yes sir," She didn't mention where, or that a few weeks she had been thinking for a few weeks of asking for a transfer. "They have been."

"Well okay then. Fill out the forms, and I'll sign them straight away." Levi, placed his head on Sues knee and looked up at her. She stood up to leave and was nearly at the door when Levi nudged her with his head and she turned and saw that Bradford was standing and speaking. " ... wondering where you were applying for?"

"Oh, I was hoping to go back to D.C." She turned and left, and just as she did she thought she saw her boss give a small smile.

The transfer request took a few weeks to process and once it was official she started to pack up her belongings and decided that the person she should call first was Charlie. It seemed fitting that the first friend she made in D.C. was the first person she she let know that she was coming back. Once he got over the fact that she was coming back he agreed to keep her things at the garage until she found a place to live again, he even agreed to send Troy with the truck to collect her, Levi and her things. The Saturday before she was to start back at work Troy showed up with the old red truck and they packed her belongings into the back and placed Levi into the cab with no problems and set off for the trip to D.C. They signed only briefly as the highway was congested and Troy rarely had time to look at her hands, as he was only learning to read lips.

Once they were in D.C. they stopped at the garage and dropped off her things. Troy asked which hotel she was planning to stay at, but at the last moment, she had a change of heart and asked Troy to drop her off at her old apartment. She and Lucy had been keeping contact since she left, and so she knew that Lucy had kept that old apartment and lived there, so she asked to be dropped off there.

"I am glad you're back." Troy signed as she got out of the truck with Levi.

"Me too. And thank you Troy, it was nice seeing you again." She signed back and shut the door. "See you later Troy."

Slightly nervous, she walked up to the door buzzer and pressed the call button for the old apartment. She noticed that the name on the plate still read Dotson/Thomas. Smiling at that she looked down at Levi until, nudged her leg, indicating that Lucy had answered back. "Hi Lucy..." She called tentatively. "It's Sue." Levi jumped up at her then moved to the door. She walked to it and pulled it open. Walking the familiar route to her old place. Once the elevator door opened she saw Lucy standing there waiting for her. Her faced widened into a smile of it's own accord and even Levi seemed excited to see their old friend and roommate once again. They hugged for several minutes, before their tears forced them back into the apartment.

"Oh my gosh. I am so excited to see you guys." Lucy both hurriedly signed and spoke. They sat on the couch, Levi between them, his head in Lucy's lap, gently being stroked.

"Me too, I am so happy to see you."

"What are you doing here? What happened in New York?"

Sue hesitated in telling her, but since going back to the bull-pen was less than 48 hours away, and 24 of them were Sunday, so she knew that her secret was almost safe.

"I will tell you... only if you promise to keep a secret." Sue, knew that Lucy loved a good secret, and this one was going to be so exciting for both of them, she hoped that Lucy had the strength to keep it in, for at least an hour into the work day.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll certainly try."

Sue nodded and smiled, "I am coming back to work with the team." She looked down, embarrassed at what Lucy might say.

Sue felt Lucy reach over and pat her on the shoulder and Sue looked up at her, feeling her cheek burn with color as she looked at the excited look on her friends face. "That is so wonderful... who else knows?"

"No one. Well Garret does, because he said I could come back, and Levi. NOt even Charlie and Troy know, and they brought me here.

Lucy reach over Levi and hugged Sue, "Well as long as you are back in the bull-pen after like five minutes, I don't think I'll be able to last that long." Sue laughed and watched as Lucy did as well.

"Where are you going to live?" Sue watched as Lucy's eyebrow rose, knowing the body language as asking a question.

"I'm not sure yet. I actually just got here, so I haven't done any looking. Truth be told, I haven't even started looking yet."

"Sue," she noticed that Lucy had got this super excited look on her face, and Sue thought she might know what was coming. Much as should could try to deny it, she had been looking to ask Lucy if she could move back in with her, but was concerned that Lucy might not want. Again, she could hide the smile that spread to her face. "How would it be, if you and Levi moved back in with me?"

"Lucy, are you sure. I've noticed that your couch is completely hair free. If Levi came back, his hair would be everywhere again." Levi raised his head and looked at Sue in an offended way.

"I am completely fine with Levi hair over everything." Lucy smiled and clapped her hands and Sue saw Levi bark, it was just as Sue had planned. This was one of the things that Sue was most looking forward too, moving back in with her best friend.

The rest of the night was spent in conversation, and plans for the bringing back of Sue's things, and how on earth was Lucy going to be able to keep this secret. Sue spent the night on the hide-a-bed, and Levi slept beside her. Troy and Charlie helped, so that the guys from the team would be completely unawares.

Come Monday morning Sue was as nervous as she was the day she first started at the F.B.I. Even more nervous than when she first joined the bull-pen with Jack. She got dressed in her best suit, even brushed Levi's fur so he looked his best, though it was difficult as he kept rolling onto his back. Apparently it was nervousness as well as happiness, to coax him into that position.

She walked in, acting the spy so as not to come in contact with her team, they got their security passes and took the stairs to Garrets office, so she wouldn't meet anyone until she was going back into the bull-pen. Glancing at the clock in her supervisors office she noticed that it was half past eight, and she hoped that Lucy was able to contain herself, and the secret of their new teammate.

Jack Hudson was not having a good Monday. though by no means was any monday, a good monday, this one was especially bad. He'd had this odd feeling of dread all weekend, which he couldn't place. They had been told late last week that they would be getting a new teammate, and the usual bet between them wasn't resolved. No one was able to learn who this new person was, not even Tara the computer savvy genius, could figure it out. He wasn't interested in a new teammate. He thought the team was a good as they were, except of course for the absence of Sue and Levi. Though Jack hasn't told anyone the truth of much he missed them, especially Sue. The desk was still there, and sometimes, when they were working late into the night, or not really doing anything at all, he'll look over and swear he see's her smiling face, but when he looks back for a second look she's gone.

It had hurt him to watch her go, even more to know that he had let her go, but he couldn't change the past. Sighing, he took a drink of his coffee and sat at his desk waiting for Garret to bring the new guy in. He tuned out the chatter around him, only slightly noticing that Lucy wasn't speaking to anyone, but keeping her head down, and avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room.

"Okay everyone listen up," Ted Garret walked into the room, the new recruit strangely absent. "Your new teammate is here, I am sure you are all excited to have them. I know I am."

Jack wasn't really listening anymore, he tuned them out until his boss did something so incredibly odd, that Jack stood up and question his sanity. He whistled. He noticed smiles spread to his friends faces, and they all seemed to be looking down. Jack looked down as well, and was shocked to see Levi standing there, beside Garrets legs and another pair of legs he wasn't ashamed to say he recognized.

The room erupted into cheers and shouts of "Hey Sue." As he stood stock still, his body froze, and his heart dropped, and sped up at the same time. His mind was suddenly blank and running and his body would do as his brain commanded and join the rest of the team in going to hug her.

"Sue is going to be our new teammate." Garret shook her hand and the rest of the team enveloped her with hugs and shakes. But he stood as still as a tree in no wind, not moving a muscle. He couldn't seem to process the fact the the woman he loved was once again back into his world. It was beyond comprehension that she was back in D.c. and back working with them. Sitting back down seemed the only he was capable of doing, resting his head in his hands he looked down at his desk and didn't look back up until a shadow crossed his desk and fell across his head. Looking up at the shadow caster he saw that Sue was standing beside him smiling. Nervousness flooding his body he stood up and found that he was standing to close to her for comfort. He was barely comfortable being in the same room as her, but the mere inches between them gave him no comfort, or no illusion that she was anymore comfortable as he was.

"Hi Jack." She held out her hand to shake his, and he took it. The contact was safe and yet alarming at the feelings he felt at the innocent contact, as they were anything but innocent. Visions of pulling her into his arms and kissing her with reckless abandon, but all he could manage was a stutter and a prolonged handshake.

"Sue Thomas."


	2. What to Expect When You're Not

**_A/N:_ **_Hey guys, how are you doing? I'm good. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, not to give anything away, but it's mainly from Jacks point of view. Anways, thanks for reading also, please leave a review, you've taken the time to read it, just take a few more minutes to leave a review. Even if it's to say you think I suck at writing and shouldn't quit my day job. (Which I won't, as I have no talent.) _

_BTW: Last chapter, I also forgot the exclaimer. So here we go. I, rawpotato, own nothing. Well I have an iPod, but that's not what I meant. I do not own Sue Thomas FBEye, nor any characters, real or fictional, related to the subject matter. It is not my intention to infringe on any copyrighted names, places or trained helping dogs. I mean no harm in writing this. Dave Johnson, and Gary Johnson, thank you for producing the show for however brief a time it was on._

_p.s. One last thing, if I did own Sue Thomas, which sadly, I don't, Jack and Sue would have got together, and lived happily ever after. Nor would it have ended._

* * *

Jack sat down back down at his desk. After the up and down he just had with Sue, he was a little light headed and confused. He could hear that they were talking about her being back in D.C., also that she was once again living with Lucy. He, however, couldn't be sure why she was back. He knew why, of course, but he couldn't be sure that he understood.

For days and hour on end, he wondered what he could have done differently, to make her stay, or convince her not to go. He'd lain awake at night thinking of going to New York to tell her of his feelings, but something kept him rooted to the spot. He couldn't be sure, but it was an emotion that he only felt when Sue was involved. Fear. Twice, when she'd gone missing with a dangerous suspect, his heart sank to the floor and his body became paralyzed. It was like that when she first left. He knew she had Levi, but his heart still told him that he was responsible for her safety. He knew he wasn't the one to take charge of her anymore, but he wanted to be.

"So Jack, any new cases for today?" This came from Bobby, and stole him from his trip down memory lane. Even the question from his best friend couldn't drive his mind from the woman sitting five feet from him. Stealing a glance at her, he saw that the women of the office were talking animatedly of something. Shoes, and shopping, and lunch were mentioned, but other than that he tried to stop staring.

"I dunno, maybe you should ask D. He might know better than I do." It was lie, he knew, and he could tell Bobby thought so too, but he was thankful that his friend didn't press the matter. He knew there was no new cases at the moment, but the pile of paper work piling up in front of him was failing to hold his attention.

Somewhere in the distance a phone rang, and he made no move to get it. Pulling a blue folder towards him, he opened it and stared unseeing at the white pages in front of him. Little more than thirty seconds into his foyer into the crimes of an unknown person, he felt a heavy weight on his knee, and looked down at his leg. Another familiar face that he hadn't been expecting to see again was looking up at him from the floor, his golden brown eyes staring at him. Reaching down and stroking the dogs soft golden fur, he felt a little of his confusion ebb away at the sight of the golden retriever.

"Hi Levi. How's it going buddy?" The dog groaned in response to his question and rolled his eyes. "I know the feeling buddy." Jack spoke to the dog in a whisper, noticing that Sue was sneaking glances at him. He kept his hand on Levis head and looked back down at his folder. As far as he was concerned, it was already a bad week, and he couldn't see past it getting any better.

He managed to avoid being alone with Sue for two whole weeks. They had solved three cases as a team, each time the team tried to get the two of them alone together, he had managed to weasel his way out of each of them, but he could tell that everyone was starting to get suspicious, and he was having a hard time coming up with plausible explanations as to why he didn't want to spend time alone with her. Over the weekend he had come up with a reason that would work, he hoped, and get them off his back. It would satisfy their suspicions that he liked her, and also why he couldn't act on those feelings. It didn't mention any of the fact that he was scared that she didn't return his feelings, or the fear that she might actually return them.

_"Look guys, I know I've been avoiding Sue. It's just that we're in the same team and any 'personal relationship' must be avoided. It's bureau policy."_ He would mime quotes in the air when he said 'personal relationship', thus ending the subject. He hoped.

Walking into the building, he removed his keys, change and service issued pistol, into the plastic tray, and walked through the metal detector. He passed through the rest of entrance security without any holdups and made it to the elevator without seeing anyone he wished to avoid. Once in the elevator he pressed the button '5' and waited for the door to close. Just as the doors were shutting, a hand sneaked into the closing doors and held them open. If he were expecting a good Monday morning, he was way off. The person whom he was avoiding most, walked into the elevator with her dog. Feeling a little worse, he saw the same emotions he felt, cross her face, before she plastered a smile on and turned away from him.

Reaching over to her, her tugged on her jacket sleeve to get her attention. Both signing and speaking he looked at her and said, "Hi. How are you?"

As the doors slid shut, keeping them alone. He knew that the ride would last less than thirty seconds but he was a little scared that he wouldn't be able to control himself for that long.

"Good," She signed and spoke back. "How are you, Jack?"

He was a little stunned to hear that her voice was a little higher pitched than normal, and he suddenly felt his face redden. It was more from shame than embarrassment as he realized that he had essentially been ignoring her for the last few weeks.

"Good," he paused and looked at his shoes, unsure whether to tell her what he'd been meaning to tell her for the last fourteen days. Deciding quickly as his thirty seconds were almost up he looked pointedly at her and kind of half smiled, half frowned. "I am glad that you're back. No matter how I've been acting lately."

The doors slid open, just as he finished his signing of his confession. Looking back at her as he left the elevator. He gave her small smile and sped away as she began to follow him.

Stepping into the bull-pen he had his jacket off, and was sitting down before she even entered the room. She looked over at him as she removed her coat and sat down, pulling a file towards herself, she barely took her eyes off him.

They worked separately on finishing paperwork or something of the sort as it seemed all the terrorists in their jurisdiction were taking the week off. Absorbed in his work he looked up only to give his opinion on something when asked, or to join in a snippet of conversation about the Capitals chance at winning the next game they were playing, it was nearing playoff time and they were pretty close to actually getting into them.

Hearing his name he looked up to find a vaguely familiar woman standing at his desk. He knew, that he knew the woman, but he couldn't exactly place where he knew her from. She was kind of grimacing at him, and he noticed that the whole team had surreptitiously gone quiet and were looking half at their own work and half at him.

Standing to greet the woman, he stuck out his hand and said, "Jack Hudson."

She ignored his hand and looked at him, the grimace replaces by a small frown. He couldn't tell if she was angry or feeling some other emotion towards him as she spoke, "I know who you are." Her tone was curt, and he heard an outburst of air, that sounded like a laugh but was covered by a cough.

"Well, then what can I do for you?" He dropped his hand to his side and stood a little straighter, looking at the woman who was still staring at him.

Wordlessly, but making the motions of speaking, she motioned to herself. Pausing, looking at him pointedly. Then shifting her gaze to the hallway, she gestured over her shoulder to it, shifting her gaze back at him. "Can we uh... can we go somewhere... a little more private?"

Jack stepped around his desk looking at his co-workers, Sue's eyes still rested on the woman, thinking she might say more. Finally making eye contact with her, it lasted only a moment, before she shifted her gaze off him. He felt in that moment exposed, thinking that Sue didn't mind it when some strange woman came, and whisked him off to somewhere 'more private'.

He stepped around his desk and lead her to an empty boardroom, and shut the door behind them. Standing on the opposite side of a table from her, he looked at her, waiting for her to speak first. It seemed it took her several moments to compose herself, and find the words that she needed to say.

"You don't remember me, do you?" Her voice was strained, a trait Jack knew as being under duress.

"Not really, no." He paused before he went on. "Should I?"

"Think back... oh, say six years."

Jack thought back as commanded. Six years ago... He'd just started at the D.C. office. Capitals reached the playoffs... then it hit him. Game 2, Pittsburgh came to an early 2-0 lead and the Capitals fought back to win it 3-2. It was udder pandemonium in D.C. every where you went people were celebrating in the streets, and there she was. At the other end of the bar. He'd walked over... smiled. He had to admit that it wasn't his finest moment as a man, nor would he assume hers.

"Ah yes..." He thought it would be awkward to say that he hooked up with her in a bar, and suddenly a conversation, more like argument, he'd had with Sue came back to haunt him.

He and Sue had been arguing about believing a suspect, well a suspects wife. Sue had really become attached to her believing her innocence on the matter, and Jack believed that she was involved and as guilty as her husband was. He said something stupid, she said something stupid back and then she said "That's nothing less than I'd expect from someone who picks someone up in a bar." He grimaced inwardly, but composed himself as she looked at him.

Even though he now knew how he knew her, her could only seem to place her face in his mind. He couldn't exactly remember her name. Though he hadn't had many beers that night, he distinctly remembered being a little tipsy.

"I'm sorry... I still don't know your name." Jack sounded sheepish even to himself, and he looked down a little ashamed. He wasn't exaclty the most celibate guy, but he wasn't footloose and fancy free either. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Jack. We were only together for that one occasion. If it weren't for... extenuating circumstances I'd hardly remember yours." She spoke with no emotion in her voice, and again Jack felt himself redden.

"Your name... is?" He asked, still finding it hard to look her in the eye for a long stretch.

"Oh, sorry. Darlene, Darlene Hascall." She held out her hand and he shook it. He also noticed that it was a bit colder, and tense that he was used to shaking.

"You mentioned extenuating circumstances. What are they?"

"Well, I have a child."

Jack didn't understand what she meant by that, or why having a child would make her remember his name.

"So?" He asked, a little more than confused. "What does that have to do with me?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. Placing her hand on her hip, she shook her head in a disappointed way. He noticed it as the look Sue, Lucy and Tara gave him when they thought he was an idiot. Come to think of it, Myles stood the same way when he was angry. "Are all guys this dense?"

"Wha-?" He looked at her through his F.B.I. guy stare, hoping that he could gain some ground in this battle of wills she seemed intent on.

"Well Jack, he's five years old. You do the math." Jack thought a little. Six years. Five years old. Nine months. F.B.I. stare dropped from his stance he dropped his hands to his side and stared at her, finally meeting her gaze for more than five seconds.

"Are you sure?"

"Am I sure? Are you serious? Of course I'm sure, for the last five years I've been sure!" Her voice grew and octave as she spoke, a trait Jack once again could place to anger.

"That's not what I meant?" He was speaking in a whisper. He had never been in this situation before, nor had he known any one in it, so he wasn't sure the correct course of action to take on this one. "What I mean it are you sure it's... He's..." He couldn't seem to find the right words to ask the question lightly.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm not exactly perfect, but it's not like I sleep around a lot." She was the one that seemed abashed now. It was a sore victory for him, and instead he counted it as a loss.

Anger taking over him, going with what she was saying was fact, he soon found himself a little incensed, "So why are you telling me this now. Six years later." It wasn't that he hadn't known, it was that he had a son that he hadn't known about. He didn't want to be like the dead beat fathers he'd seen too often in his line of work, he swore to himself everyday he met one of them that he wouldn't be that kind of guy. Turns out he had been one for the last six years.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, he found his anger leaving him, and not needing her to explain the decision she made. It had obviously been for what she thought was best, so he didn't press the matter.

"No, nevermind don't answer that. Why now?" His mind became reeling with an overload of information. Did the kid look like him, act like him, what was his name, his birthday, his favorite hockey team. Anything. Then came the bad things. "Wait, is something wrong with him?"

"No, no nothing like that." Her voice softened. "It's me Jack. I'm dying."

Jack felt a guttural blow to his chest. He hadn't seen anything past a weird, divorced-couple relationship with her, and knowing that it wouldn't happen was kind of shocking.

"So what do we do?" he asked, not sure that there was anything he could do.

"Well, the doctors say I've got about three months. Could be more, could be less. However, I have no family, nor do I know of anyone that would be willing to take care of him. So, I want him to go live with you. You are his father, afterall."

He didn't really know how to react to this piece of information, afraid that she was telling the truth, and a little afraid that she wasn't. He supposed that if anything was to go further, he needed to meet the boy. Deciding to look over the whole, 'I'm dying' thing, he went with, "Is he here, so I can meet him?"

"Yes," she said, nodding at the same time, "He's downstairs in the Bureau Child Care room. Would you like to meet him?"

Jack lost his voice, instead took to nodding. They walked to the elevator in silence. Jack didn't feel up to telling his friends about this little piece of information. Most of all he couldn't face the look of disappointment on their faces, especially Bobby's. What with his past with his biological father Mac. Nor could he think of how to tell them in a way that didn't make him seem like a dead beat dad. On the ground floor he made his way with Darlene to the child care room, anticipation welling up inside of him.

Just as they reached the door Darlene grabbed his arm and stopped him from entering.

"What?"

"Jack, he doesn't know about my illness, also he doesn't know who his father is. So if you could just please keep those things to yourself for now."

He nodded and replied, "Okay."

She stepped around him and entered the room. Showing the attendant her ID, she walked into the room and smiled at one of the little boys who was coloring. Jack held up his ID badge and followed her silently. He stood back as she got on her knees and hugged the boy on his level. They spoke for several seconds before the boy looked at him. Giving him a small smile, he also waved at him. The boy looked to his mother and then back to Jack.

"Who's that Mommy?" What Jack noticed the most was that the boy looked exactly as he had as a child. The bright black eyes, the messy brown hair, the small smile. Darlene looked to Jack, then back at her son, Jack noticed the sadness and love in her eyes and felt a pang of grief for her, and the loss she was feeling for her son.

"That's my good friend Jack, can you say 'hello' to him?" Jack stepped forward and also got down on his level, following her lead.

"Hello Jack." The boy smiled at him, and Jack felt his heart melt.

"Jack this is my son. Daniel Jack Hascall. Danny."

Heart in his throat he smiled at them both and looked down, before meeting the stare of the boy. "Hi Danny."

Sue sat in her chair and watched Jack walk out the door with the woman. It wasn't first time another woman had swooped in and stolen Jacks heart, nor she guessed would she be the last. She'd come to the unhappy decision that Jack was far too handsome and kind for his own good. She'd fallen for him, as obviously many other women had. Looking down at the paper work on her desk, she continued to work for several minutes until she felt a new tension in the room.

Jack was walking back into the room with the woman. With them was a small boy, Sue guessed was about five or six years old. Smiling at him, she noticed how his eyes were almost the exact shade as Jacks, and he bore a strong resemblance to him.

Shaking her head as she noticed that he was saying something to her, she concentrated on his lips as he moved forwards towards Levi.

"Can I pet him? What's his name?"

Sue smiled at him and said, "Sure you can, and his name is Levi."

The boy seemed enthralled with Levi so she looked to Jack, as the woman stayed at the door looking around the room, she was talking to Lucy about something that she couldn't exactly make out.

Shifting her eyes to Jack, she watched as he spoke to D, his face turned sideways from her. A little hurt that he would do that, she watched as he grabbed his coat, and walked back to the woman. She said the name "Danny," and the boy got up, waved at her and Levi and ran to Jack and the woman.

He looked at her briefly and she saw a pained looked cross his face, before he gave her a small smile and tunred and left.

Almost immediately they room split into to groups, men and woman. Looking at Lucy and Tara she asked, "Who was that?" She was more concerned with the boy who looked like Jack, but the others seemed interested in the woman who was obviously his mother.

No one seemed to anything, but what worried Sue the most was the sinking feeling she got in her stomach, thinking of the boy and his resemblance to Jack.


	3. Ambushed

_**A/N: **Hey guys... sorry that this one is a bit shorter than last, but I just had to end it here! Now you wanna read it right??_

_Jokes- anyways, thanks to those of you who've left a review, mainly you Tashfan._

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Sue Thomas F.B.Eye- as previously stated. Though, again as previously staed, if I did Jack and Sue would have gotten together._

_Peace y'all. -RawPotato_

* * *

It had been more than a week since Mrs. Mysterious showed up. At least that's what Bobby and D called her. Sue, privately agreed, however, she didn't mention her in front of Jack, going from his lead. He hadn't mentioned the woman, or the child, and no one felt calm enough to mention them either. Sue didn't know how to act around them, she was sure that the boy was Jacks, and if not his son at least a close relative, due to the resemblance. She knew that Jack had two brothers, but she had never mentioned either of them. As far as she knew they both lived in Michigan.

As it had been for the first two weeks she was back, she and Jack hadn't been alone together for the last one. Though as she was sure the first two were his doing, but she knew the last was hers. It wasn't that she hadn't wanted to spend time with him, it was that she felt awkward around him now. She had usually felt that kind of awkwardness around him, but that was usually due to the fact that she was attracted to him, not to the fact that he might be involved with some other woman. She didn't know what to say to him, or how to gently ask the questions she longed to ask him. Though Levi had been spending most of his time in the office with Jack, she could tell that the other people in the office felt the same way she did.

She was pulled from her reprieve of paperwork and thoughts of Jack, buy a wave from Dimitrius.

"Okay guys listen up."

She noticed that the rest of the team turned from what they were doing and looked to D.

"Metro P.D. just called, they found a dead body. Haven't been able to I.D. yet, but here's the part where we come in. In the warehouse where the body was found, 900 kilograms of cocaine."

"I'm sorry," Sue cut in, "did you say '900' and 'cocaine'?"

Jack looked at her and nodded before he signed as well as said it.

D started talking again. "In the warehouse there was also a blackboard, with the faces and names of some known terrorists."

Sue could see that no one was saying anything, and she felt the same need of thinking taking over her. She slowly sat back down, this couldn't be good.

"More good news. There were empty cases of some discontinued military issue rocket launchers." Sue looked to her desk and thought. She didn't generally like handguns, much less something more powerful.

D waved at her again and she looked back up at him. "We've got the names here, Tara and Lucy you stay behind, start tracking them down. We want to know everything. Names, address, jobs, whatever you can get. Jack, Sue, Bobby, Miles and myself will go to the scene, see what we can get from metro. I don't think I need to say this, but this isn't shaping up to look good."

Sue grabbed her coat and got up to follow Jack. She felt an unease come over herself. She'd dealt with terrorists and dead bodies before, but something about this particular one made her uneasy. They all rode the elevator down together, and went their separate ways to their vehicles, and Sue was left alone with Jack and a blue SUV. Putting Levi in the back she climbed up into the front and did up her seal belt. As Jack got in on the other side, he adjusted the steering wheel and did up his seat belt. Watching his facial expressions, she could see that he was just as uncomfortable with the driving arrangements as she was. Looking at her, she msiled at him so he would know that she was fine with what was happening between the two of them.

"So Jack, how have you been?" She looked at him, to read his response, as she didn't expect him to sign as he was driving.

"Good, it's been a rough week, but I wouldn't expect any less with-" He cut himself off with out warning, and Sue smiled as she saw his cheeks redden, knowing he was about to reveal a secret. "How have you been?" He recovered quickly.

"I've also been good. It's been a bit quiet. What with having no exciting new cases, means lots of paperwork." She signed as she spoke, and kept looking at Jack.

She didn't know what it was about him that she was drawn to, but she knew she cared about him a lot. The drive to the warehouse was londer, as the ware house was on the opposite side of D.C., it passed mostly in silence. She couldn't be sure, but as they drew closer and closer to their destination Sue was sure that the cloud became cloudier and darker.

As they pulled to a stop inside a compound that seemed to be full of warehouses, Sue saw concentration take over Jacks features and worry enter his eyes. Bobby, Myles and D all came to their Suburban, worried looks plastered to their faces as well. Looking at Bobby who was just outside her rolled down window she watched what he said.

"Does something seem to be missing to you guys? Like police cars and tape... and well a crime scene?"

Sue nodded and looked from Bobby to the rest of them. She saw D pulled out his gun, Myles did like wise, when tapped her on the shoulder.

"Does this give anyone else the willies?"

They all nodded gravely, and even Levi seemed to sense that something was off about this trip.

Jack tugged her sleeve and she turned to look at him. "I think you and Levi should stay here and wait for SWAT. They are on their way."

Sue was normally prepared to argue with Jack, but she didn't think it was wise to argue with him. "I think it best if we all wait for SWAT."

Just as she was finished speaking she felt the ground shake and felt Jack pull her towards him and cover her head. Looking out the window she saw that the other truck was now a large ball of flame.

She couldn't see what any of them were saying, and was happy to oblige them as Myles opened the door and pulled her out. Stopping only to let Levi out of the back seat they stared running towards a building. Sue wasn't holding tight to Levi's leash and he started to run off in the opposite direction. Not thinking of herself, she ran after him.

Jack didn't really understand what was happening around him. When he saw Levi take off he was sure what was coming next, and he was unhappy to be proven right. He could hear the automatic fire coming from the other side of the compound, and he knew they were vastly out powered. Ducking behind a green dumpster long enough to tell Bobby that he was headed after Sue and Levi, he took off after her, nine mill in hand and ducking low to avoid any straw bullets.

Coming out from between two buildings he looked left and right. To the right about 100 yards away was Sue running after Levi who was about fifty yards in front of her. He could hear her yelling his name, not bothering to take any precautions. Moving as fast as he could, staying low and tucked to the wall. He peered around every corner before crossing the gap, afraid that this might be an ambush.

After several minutes he was within twenty yards of her when he saw her turn into a warehouse. His head was yelling at her, even if he wouldn't. Turning into the same building he stopped for a second to let his eyes adjust. He heard Sue scream and Levi barking, and his heart started beating ten times faster.

Moving to the nearest wall of crates lined up he backed into them and pressed himself closer to the boxes, hoping to minimize his chances of being seen. Coming to the end of the aisle he was walking along he peered around it. Seeing no one he moved into the gap and started moving towards the sound of Levi's barks.

"Shut that dog up now!" A male voice yelled somewhere to Jacks right, the opposite direction of where Levi's barks were coming from.

Stopping he had to decide now what he was going to go for. He could hear Sue trying to calm Levi so he knew she must be fine, but he would rather risk losing who had just tried to kill him to ensure that Sue was safe. Making his decision, hoping it wasn't the wrong one, he stared to his right towards Sue.

Up ahead of him there was a right turn, speeding towards it he forgot his training and moved into an opening before checking to clear it.

He felt someone tackle him from out of nowhere around the waist and felt his shoulder crunch under him as he hit the pavement. Gun knocked out of his hand, he resorted to using his fists to hit his assailant. They were masked and wearing gloves. On his back on the ground, fighting he looked around for his gun. He couldn't see it anywhere. Feeling himself pulled to his feet, and his hands being tied behind his back. "?? ?? ?? ??" he heard in a broken language he recognized as Russian. "?? ?? ? ?? ?? ??, ? ?? ?? ?? ??, oh ? ?? ?? ?? ??" He was punched in the face twice and several times in the abdomen.

His shoulder was no killing him and he could feel blood trickle down his cheek from his eyebrow and he tasted the sour metallicness of blood in his mouth as he was dragged to a corner.

Though his eye was swelling he could see that he was being led to Sue and Levi. He was thrown to the ground beside her and looked up to see three people walking away from them. Rolling over, groaning with the pain in his shoulder he saw Sue rushing towards him.

"Are you okay Jack?" Her eye, too, was swollen, and already darkening to a dark purple color. Moving his face to look at her, he said "Yeah... I think my shoulder is dislocated... or something."

She pulled him into a sitting position and helped him back to a wall. She didn't have anything to cut the plastic ties used to bind him so he sat with his right shoulder leaning against the wall as his left was throbbing, and his hands were behind his back. Sue moved to sit beside them and Levi placed himself across their laps and lay there whimpering. They sat in silence, the only sound was the pattering of rain and the occasional thunderclap, Jack thinking about how bad this situation was, and how Bobby Myles and D were faring.

After several hours of sitting against the wall, the pain in his shoulder was starting to become unbearable, and he could feel caked blood on his face.

Suddenly Sue drew closer to him and pointed toward the opening of their corner and he saw someone standing there with a bag. Friend or foe, he couldn't make out as darkness had fallen and no lights had been turned on in the warehouse. Suddenly light flared from a flashlight, burning his retinas, he felt a bag thud to the floor beside him and ehard a voice talking to them. This time in English, "Shut up and listen. If you say a word you die."

Jack stayed silent, hoping against hope that Sue had seen what they had said. When neither of them spoke the masked person went on.

"In the bag is water, a knife, a blanket, a first aid kit, some food, and some dog food. Get comfy, you're here for the night." The flashlight was turned off and thrown, hitting jack in the left shoulder, flaring the pain in it.

Sue fumbled over him for it and tunred it on, lighting the small space around them. Turning it on him he repeated what the person had said, and watched as Sue retrieved the bag and took out the knife. He bent forward and felt his arms spring apart as the plastic was cut.

Sue worked in silence after she opened the first aid kit and cleaned his cuts and used the sling in it for his arm. She passed him some food and water and gave Levi the dog food.

Just as he was finished eating his dried rations, she asked hi a question. "Jack... do you think anyone is looking for us?" He could hear the hesitation in her voice and felt his heart pang with sympathy for her.

Grabbing the flashlight he pointed it at his face and said, "Sue, I am positive someone is looking for us."

She nodded, and replied, "Okay." He could tell that she didn't believe him. He couldn't blame her as he hardly believed himself. It had been several hours, surely someone would have found them by now.

Instead of saying anything he moved back towards the wall, bringing the blanket with him. Still holding the flashed light he passed over her face to catch her attention. When she was looking at him he pointed the light back at his face, "Come here." She left her spot in the middle of their little space and moved towards him. She sat several inches away from him, and he pulled her closer.

She didn't fight him, just snuggled in closer to him. Using his good right arm he spread the blanket over the two of them, and called Levi to sit on Sues other side. He watched as Levi laid his head on her thigh and scooted closer to her. She rested her hand on his head and said, I know buddy, Im scared too.

Jack turned the light off placed it between them. Closing his eyes, though not allowing sleep to take him, he felt Sues hand entwine their fingers beneath the blanket. He relished the feeling and gave her fingers a little squeeze. She squeezed back and rested her head against his shoulder.

He knew they were in for, possibly, the longest and last night of their lives.


	4. Lost, Found and Confused

_**AN: **Hey for all who did whatever with this. Sorry. I kind of lost Jack and Sue for a while. This is the next chapter. Another will come shortly. I don't own Sue Thomas or Jack, or anything else related to the show._

_-RawPotato_

* * *

It was positively the worst day of Bobby Manning's life. His best friend was missing, and on top of that, Sue and her silly dog had gone missing as well. The SWAT gear he wore as they methodically moved through warehouse after warehouse was starting to feel very constricting, and he felt he was suffocating. Wither it was the suit, or his emotions that were choking him he wasn't really sure, but as the stepped outside to the rising sun, he was certain that they had been gone far too long. Every ounce of training he's received told him that his friends were dead, but there was a very large part of him that just would give up hope. The spark was burning bright and strong, even though fifty percent of the docks still needed to be cleared.

"Bobby? Are you there?" To Bobby, Tara's voice sounded as worried as he felt, and he could swear he could hear her pacing over the microphone in his hear.

"Yes." He kept his response short, in the hope that the automatic carrying maniacs wouldn't hear him and start shooting again.

"Okay. D.C. swat started west and are about forty percent done. So with the half that you and the F.B.I. have done there should only be about ten more warehouses to check." He wished so bad that this nightmare would come to an end, but he wouldn't stop looking until they found Jack, Sue and Levi. He would never leave a man behind, or a woman and her dog.

"Thanks Tara... we are moving into the next one. You'll be the first to know if we've got them."

"Bobby." Her pause was pregnant with an emotion he couldn't identify readily, so he just stopped and listened to whatever it was she had to say to him. "Be safe. Please."

"Yes ma'am."

Bobby took point of the ten men that were working as a team moving through the warehouse searching. They were a quick and efficient unit, moving silently through the huge builds in under two minutes.

"Okay boys. Just like last time. Get in, get out. Be safe."

Cocking his gun, he opened the door silently checking the opening. This warehouse was different from the others. Piles of boxes and pallets, creating what looked like to be a maze. He held up a quick fist, keeping his gun pointed in front of him, indicating that the men should stop and pay attention to him. Holding up two fingers, he motioned for them to go two by two through this one, to ensure maximum safety for all. Once again, he moved into the warehouse, a feeling of dread creeping inside of his stomach. In this kind of work, differently usually meant bad, and he was worried that he was going to find bodies, instead of friends.

The man that was working with him was good at what he did, and Bobby was impressed with the rookie. They moved quickly, working their way through what Bobby was discovering was a maze. Silently, and efficiently they worked their way around piles of stuff, until Bobby went first through an opening and came face to snout with a snarling Levi. He was surprised the dog hadn't barked or made any noise.

Quickly lowering his gun, he removed his face shield, and watched as recognition passed over Levi's face and rushed forward to lick his face. Normally Bobby didn't care much for Levi kisses, but in this instance he didn't mind so much. Standing quickly he looked up and all he saw was more boxes. Looking around he didn't see any sign of Jack or Sue, and that had him a little bit worried. Speaking in a low whisper to the dog he said, "Levi, take me to Sue."

Tail wagging the golden retriever turned and trotted through a maze. Bobby and his rookie still worked two by two, moving faster than normal to keep pace with Levi. Shortly after the progress started again Tara's voice once more filled his ear. "Bobby, did I hear you say something to Levi?"

"Yeah, I found him, now he is leading me to Jack and Sue. Just a second darling." They rounded one last corner, and Bobby's heart did a little dance as he finally laid eyes on his best friend, and the dame he knew that friend was very fond off. He noticed that they seemed to be sleeping, but as Levi had already crossed the small space and started licking both of them, which roused them to look at him. His partner had rushed to them, but Bobby, feeling happier than he had ever in his life spoke into the microphone. "Tara, we've found them. They are both alive, but we need to get an ambulance. Jack looks like he needs stitches, and I'm sure Sue could go with seeing a doctor." He heard he shout for join and telling Lucy. Then he moved towards his friends.

"Jack, Sue. Thank goodness we've found you." He could hear the joy in his own voice, and was excited that neither of them was dead.

______________________

Sue Thomas had never been happier to see in her entire life. That included the time she had seen Jack after a suspect had tried to kill her. She hadn't heard him yelling her name as he entered, nor had she heard the gunshot. All she could remember was the feeling of him go limp on top of her and then seeing Jack's face over his slumped shoulder. Never had she seen anything more beautiful.

Except there stood Bobby, and a random SWAT guy she didn't know, and he was suddenly the most beautiful thing in the world. She wished, now more than ever in her life, that she could hear. So that she could have her questions answered. What time is it? Where are we? Is Jack okay? She noticed that though the rude awakening, Jack was struggling just a little bit to rouse from his stupor. Not that she could blame him. Her own head was beating her a new conga rhythm, and she was sure that Jack had to feel like he was dying. His forehead and face were covered in blood from the gash above his eye, and she could see that he had removed his jacket because his shoulder had started swelling. The joint looked dislocated, and was staining his normal tinged skin a grotesque shade of purple and black.

Before she could move in on him, to make sure that he was as okay as he said he was, she felt herself enveloped in very large arms and lifted from her kneeling position. She couldn't see much except the black fabric of the chest of some person, and she was wondering who could possibly be holding her like that. Once she was back on her feet, Bobby's face came into view and relief once again filled her. There was no way she could ever express how seeing him now made her feel. Noticing that his lips were moving, she focused on them, and tried to read what he was saying.

"You have to get out..." She turned away from his words to look at Jack, who still hadn't managed to sit up. Looking at him, he looked in a terrible amount of pain. Half of his body was uncovered, and the sling that she had put on him last night was now just around his neck, a loose fragment of cloth. Now she was terribly worried about him. Turning her attention back to Bobby, she noticed with a rueful smile, that he had just continued talking. "-Jack. He'll be fine. But as soon as you are safe, and in a hospital, he will be too."

She started to argue with him, but someone was pulling her away from Jack, which was the very last place she wanted to be, away from jack. She'd spent most of the last 12 hours thankful for the man that was sitting beside her. They didn't speak much through the darkness, but as she held his hand with hers she knew that he needed to know what he meant to her. It was more than just a boy/girl thing. She that was a large part of it, but so much more than being attracted to him, she respected him. Admired him, was proud of him, and thought he was a great friend. Sure she could run down the list of his qualities that she liked about him, she knew that it was much more than that.

She called Levi, who hadn't left Jacks side, and the dog started to follow her. Casting one last look at Jack as she was pulled around the corner, she saw his head pick up just as Bobby crouched in front of him. She knew that Bobby would make sure he was safe. They were after all best friends, and that's what best friends did. They made sure they didn't die.

Sue could hardly keep her bearings straight as she was hustled from the warehouse to a non-descript FBI issued SUV, and squished into the backseat with Levi. The worst part of this was that she couldn't understand what was going on. Bobby had something about going to a hospital, but she couldn't see out of the tinted, and she was sure bulletproof, windows. The panic that had dissipated with seeing Bobby was coming back now that she was, again, unsure what was going on.

After several tense minutes, she was shuffled out of the vehicle into the sunlight. It was freeing being in the sunshine, after her night of terror, the way her skin felt warmed, just by standing outside. Looking down at Levi she knew that he felt the same, the way he closed his eyes and raised his snout towards the glowing ember. She patted his head, and ruffled his soft fur, glad that she had his companionship.

Looking back up, she copied his posture and closed her eyes, allowing the golden rays to wash over her, and fill her with a sense of renewal. Seconds ticked by until suddenly she felt Levi tug on her sleeve. She opened her eyes, and standing before her were her two friends Tara and Lucy. They all smiled and hugged, and suddenly Sue knew that she was actually safe from the warehouse and whatever evil it housed. Leaning back from the awkward triangle hug she looked at Lucy and asked, "Where is Jack?"

While watching her hands Lucy both spoke and signed, "Miles said that he is on the way, in an ambulance."

"Oh. Are we going in now?" Lucy grabbed her hand, and Tara grabbed the other and they pulled her into the emergency exit of the hospital. Looking behind her, she saw Bobby on a cell phone, speaking intently into it. She couldn't read his lips as his profile was turned away from her. Then he turned and she caught the last of his statement and the heat she had gained from the sun left her. "Turn the lights on and drive fast we can't lose him."

She tried to call to him, but the sliding doors shut and he once again turned away from her, as she was dragged away from the doorway. At the desk, she turned her attention to the nurse there who started asking questions. She could catch all of it because the nurse kept turning away from her. Instead she turned to Lucy who again spoke and signed the words.

"She said fill out the insurance information, and you are probably going to need stitches on your forehead, and that dog isn't allowed inside the hospital."

Sue turned back to the nurse, and signed as she spoke. "I am legally deaf, Levi is my helping dog, he had every right to be in this hospital."

This time the nurse kept her face turned to her, and Sue could tell that she was over enunciating her words just for the sake of Sue being able to read her lips.

"Sorry. Yes, fill out this information, and we'll get you to a room as soon as possible."

Sue took the clipboard that was handed to her, and went to sit in the hard plastic chairs that were half full.

The information was tedious and her headache was getting worse. She'd been hit only once, but it had been with a gun, and then she stayed down, Levi talking his teeth baring stance in front of her. Then minutes later Jack came in, his arm hanging loosely at his side, his face contorted with pain.

Finally Lucy and Tara stood up, pulling her with them as they made their way to a room. Levi followed behind them, his tail wagging, and tongue hanging out. Inside the room, Sue changed into a pair of scrubs that they had given her, her clothes now evidence in an active investigation.

Once she was cleaned, stitched up, and interviewed, she was left in the room with a tray of hospital food, and two friends who were avoiding looking at her. Sometimes she wondered what people thought when they turned away from her. That of she couldn't see their lips that she couldn't get their attention.

"Tara. Lucy. Tell me why you are avoiding me." She knew she sounded angry, but they still hadn't told her how Jack was doing. She saw Levi bark, and her friends jump, startled at the sudden loud noise her dog made.

"Bobby called while you were changing. When they roused Jack, and got him into the ambulance, he passed out again." Again, Sue felt really cold, and hopeless. All the positive that she had felt since being rescued washed away when she learned that Jack wasn't as safe as she had thought.

She was in love with him, strange woman and copy child aside, she still loved him. Learning that he was in possible danger where his health was concerned caused her heart to stop a little. She wanted nothing more than to rush to him, and take him in her arms, to hold him and feel his heart beat to know that he was safe.

She stood and made her way to get out of the room, but she was held back by Lucy, who forced her back onto her bed, and behind her tray of hospital food.

"What aren't you telling me?" Though she couldn't hear she knew she sounded hysterical. She knew because she felt hysterical. Her heart was racing and she was having trouble breathing. Her forehead was drumming again under the pharmaceutical drugs that had stopped it.

"Nothing," Lucy said quickly, her signing sloppy, but Sue could still read her lips fairly well. "Bobby also said that he is in surgery for his shoulder, and that the doctors said he should be just fine."

Just fine wasn't acceptable to Sue, and her heart demanded to go find his doctors, and ensure that he got the finest treatment available.

"Can we please go see him?" She didn't know if they knew that she was in love with him, didn't know if they even suspected, but her heart needed satisfaction that he was going to be fine.

Lucy's hand came up quickly and Tara was nodding along, "Bobby said he would come get us when we can go visit Jack in his room."

The answer wasn't what she wanted, but it would have to suffice as her friends blocked the doorway, and her escape to Jack. She pushed the tray of food away and moved to lay down on the uncomfortable hospital bed. She saw Lucy and Tara exchange a glance but nothing more, and sit back down. Patting the bed beside her, she called Levi up onto the bed and he joined her. He lay down beside her, and she snuggled herself into his soft warm body, praying that Jack would be fine. If not for her selfish sake, but also for the boy that she suspected was his son.

**

It was the next day when Bobby had come to get her. Lucy and Tara had gotten her some of her own clothes, and the hospital had asked that she stay overnight for observation. It was late in the afternoon, when the tall man walked into her room, and got her attention.

"Jack is awake, and he's asking to see us."

Sue dropped everything that she was doing, called Levi and followed Bobby to the ICU.

When she entered the room, her heart heaved a giant sigh of relief, as he smiled when their eyes met. She moved immediately to his side, and took his free hand in hers. His shoulder and chest were wrapped in gauze, but a smile graced his face, and he no longer looked as if pain was weighing him down.

"Hi Jack." She whispered the words, the love she felt for this man weighing her down, and lifting her up at the same time.

"Hi Sue." She laughed as he tried to sign the words.

"Don't worry about signing. I can read your lips." She saw as appreciation crossed his face, and revelled in the feeling of having his hand back in hers. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. Good. A little... yeeha, from the painkillers but I'm okay. How are you?" She laughed as he made a funny face, but felt it drop when Jack's eyes went wide. She followed his gaze, and felt all the blood drain from her body as she took in who else was standing at the door.

Beside her team, stood mystery woman and the boy. The boy's focus was on Levi, who had moved to him, obviously remembering that the little one had lavished him last time they had met.

Jack pulled his hand from hers, and she instantly moved towards Lucy, who had the same look of apprehension on her face that Sue felt. The woman and the boy moved closer to Jack, and she saw that the rest of her team look at Jack and Bobby speak up.

"So, Sparky, who's the Sheila?"

Jack swallowed hard, as the woman lifted the boy onto the bed, and Sue was flabbergasted to see Jack hug the boy, and her lifted when he placed a small kiss on Jack's cheek.

"Guys," Jack gestured to the woman and the boy and smiled. "This is Darlene, and Danny Hascall." The boy waved and smiled at them, and she saw the whole team wave back. "Debra is Danny's mother, and Danny is," She saw him hesitate and swallow. Just as he opened his mouth to speak again the Danny bounced up and said. 'He's my daddy!"

Sue felt like she was going to faint again.


	5. Going Back

_**Disclaimer: **I do not now, nor have I ever owned Sue Thomas: FBEye. Which is sad. Very, very sad. Oh well. At least I have my dreams. Which, of course, will never come to primetime fruitation. Oh well. _

_**AN:** I love Sue and Jack. This maybe a little AU, however it's my story. I can do what I like. What I'd like, is for you to give me a review. I am using my Jedi mind tricks on you. 'You want to leave a review.' ... or not._

* * *

It had been three long weeks since Jack Hudson got out of the hospital. Though he'd spent a week there, which was far to long for him, the weeks following his release had dragged so slowly. He hadn't been allowed to go into the office, Dimitrius having threatened his life if he even thought about coming in early. His doctor had said that he could return to work when he felt he could move his upper body without pain, and when he didn't feel like crying when he took a deep breath.

He didn't feel those things, but it had been three weeks since he saw Sue, and no amount of pain would keep him from seeing her. He knew that dropping the information about Danny was a lot, but they had all been standing there, looking at him, wondering who the boy was. It had felt wonderful that Danny had wanted to see him, to make sure that he was okay after his accident, that he had called him 'Daddy' for the first time since meeting each other. The looks on his teams faces had said it all. They had called it, all of them, except Sue, had assumed that he was the once visitors father. It was a relief that they knew, that he didn't have to hold onto a secret anymore, hide anything from them. He hadn't known what to expect from Sue, but he didn't expect silence.

Struggling into his dress shirt, he maneuvered his body slowly, and with small motions into the sleeves, and straightened. The action of putting the shirt on cause him pain, but he wouldn't show it. He could stand and sit without causing himself much pain, so he wouldn't have to worry about that problem. But now he faced a problem. His tie. How did he tie the tie. It wasn't protocol, yet he couldn't imagine going in without one on his first day back. Though he wasn't supposed to go back in, he was getting awfully bored sitting around. Though he'd been spending more time with Danny, he needed to find out who had done this to him, and to Sue.

Stuffing the tie in his jacket pocket, he placed his sling back on tightly, taking the weight off his shoulder, and giving him such much needed relief. He'd started physiotherapy, and was slowly making headway onto his recovery. His surgeon had said a full recovery was possible, the pins holding his humorous together would have to stay in permanently, and his shoulder would recover. He'd done a lot of damage to himself taking the hit, but he knew it could have been much worse. Both he and Sue could have died in the warehouse, and he needed to know why they hadn't.

Driving was going to be hard. It wasn't the driving that was going to be difficult, it was going to be hard getting into the car, buckling him, and driving with his hands on ten and two. Though he rarely drove with two hands, he still wanted to be able to, if he needed to. He was lucky it had been his left arm that had been broken. He was right handed, shot with his right hand, and wrote with his right hand, he knew that he would be basically useless in the field, but at least he could be in the office, doing paperwork, and near his friends.

On the short trip from his home to his office, he thought about what he would say to his friends, and most importantly Sue. He knew that he loved her, and did her a horrible disservice by not telling her the truth. He didn't know why he'd kept it from them. Disgrace maybe. They came across med who didn't take care of their children. The disdain he felt, was the same as the rest of the team. Especially Bobby, and his absentee father. Bobby was nothing like the man, but he had regretted not knowing his real father, and had hid that from them. Now he was just like that man. Or, and he hoped that it was his real reason, he kept them to himself, to gather his thoughts on suddenly becoming a father.

He was scared. From the first moment he met Danny he loved him like he had never loved anything else. It was fierce feeling, full bodied, and it came with a large range of other things. Protectiveness, longing, and most of all interest. Most of their conversations revolved around Danny and his life. The things he liked, and the things that he did. He was in kindergarten already, Darlene having told him that Danny loved it, and sometimes it was all he talked about. He knew that Darlene had a death sentence over her head, her caner spreading without heeding the doctors efforts, and even five weeks after getting to know her again, he could see a change in her. More than scared about having a child, he was most scared that he was soon going to be a full time father. He wasn't worried about loving Danny, he already did, but he was worried about what type of father he would be.

These thoughts, and more swirled in his head all the way from the garage, through security, and into the elevator where he was left alone to ride three floors in silence. Not that he minded. He was used to silence by now, even though he missed the hustle and bustle of the bullpen. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the room early, hoping that no-one else was there, so he could get himself set up for the least amount of pain.

He was a little shocked to find that the office wasn't empty at all. Sue, Lucy and Levi were all there, working away. Technically Levi was lying on his pillow on his back, tongue lolling to the side, but they were all doing something. Lucy was on the phone, talking rather quickly, and animatedly. She smiled and waved at him, but kept going on with her conversation. Sue hadn't noticed him coming in, but he hadn't expected her to, and Levi rolled over and came over to him.

Patting the dogs soft golden, red fur, he knelt wincing at the pain it caused in his side. Broken ribs were the worst.

"Hey buddy." The dog licked his face, and Jack couldn't help but let out with a chuckle, he had missed Levi, and his always enthusiastic response to his presence. After a minute or two, Levi turned and went and nudged Sue. As he stood slowly, and awkwardly, Sue looked up and their eyes locked. Like the love sick teenager he often felt around her, his heart sped, and he could feeling his palms get a little moist with nerves.

He swallowed rather dryly as she stood, and he took an involuntary step towards her. She did the same thing, but stopped halfway through her motion, and stayed beside her desk. She signed, and spoke to him, and the sound of her voice reminded him of all the things that he loved about her. Which was pretty much everything.

"Hi Jack. How are you?" She took a whole step towards him, and he wiped his right hand against his pants, hoping that he could dry it.

"Good. I'm really good." A twinge in his ribs, and the wince that took over his face, betrayed his words, and instantly Sue was in front of him, standing so close that he could smell the flowery scent of her, and he swore his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

Her chocolate brown eyes were filled with concern and disbelief as she still looked in his eyes. He didn't understand why he was so attracted to her, she was beautiful sure, but that was just a bonus. Didn't understand the pull her was feeling to pull her into his arm, and hold her close.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little twinge in my side. I'll be fine." He wasn't sure if he were lying or not, the way he was feeling right, filled with love and longing, kind of removed all thoughts of the pain that he was in. Though he'd said the comforting words for her benefit, he could see that she didn't believe him. Not that he could blame her, he probably looked horrible. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. The doctors said there shouldn't be any scar." His eyes moved to her forehead, and the small line of red just above her eyebrow. He could see the marks from the stitches, and his heart ached for the pain he knew she must have been in. Though all the swelling was gone, and she was just left with the tiny mark, he knew that she had probably been reliving the night over and over again.

This time, as the need to hold her overwhelmed him, he gave in and because she was so close, he just wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. She hesitated for a second, then suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck. His heart sighed with relief and he gripped her tighter. She whispered into his ear, "I'm glad you are all right." They hugged for a long moment, but as far as he was concerned it wasn't long enough. He still didn't know how she felt about him having a child, but that was a conversation for another time, and a private place.

Pulling away from her, he saw the blush that tinged her cheek, and he said the words softly, ensure that he enunciated clearly, "I'm glad you are all right as well."

**

There were times in Sue Thomas' life that she wished she could hear. The view romance novels she had read, had implied that whispered words were the most romantic things that a person could do. She wasn't sure if her voice was whispered when she spoke the words into his ear, but she cold feel her love for him spill out. Though she knew she would never now tell him. She couldn't, not anymore. Once she'd learned that he had a son, she couldn't ever interfere with that. She still loved him, her heart almost burst with the feeling, but now there were complications.

She hadn't known what to say to him when she saw him. Though she'd avoided him for the last four weeks, she had wanted desperately to go see him, but as the face of Danny saying the words 'He's my Daddy!' flashed in her mind, she didn't go. She no longer felt any right to the man. Not that she'd had any in the first place, but before four weeks ago, there was no one else who had any interest in him.

Now this Darlene woman, and Jack's son, had the largest claim on him that any person could have on another. She was a God-fearing woman, and she knew that to do anything about the love in her heart would be wrong. That knowledge didn't stop the fact that as he'd pulled her close she wanted to melt into him, allow him to hold her until forever came, feel safe in the shelter of his arms.

She pulled away from him, hoping that at least a small amount of distance between them would allow her to put her heart in check, and stop it's racing. She would work on undoing her feelings for him later, for now though, she could rest safe knowing that he was safe, and out of arm.

"Welcome back." She looked over his shoulder quickly, ensuring that Lucy was still deep in conversation on the phone. She refused to read her friends lips as she had the conversation, not knowing who she was calling, or what the conversation was about. Turning back to Jack, she felt the smile start in her heart, and make its way to her face, warming her from the inside out.

"Thanks. It's good to be back." She nodded, and backed away from him again, stopping only when the back of her legs hit her desk. It's not that she wanted the distance between them, it's that she needed it. The urge to reach out and touch him again was almost over powering, and the space between them gave her a safety net. If he was far enough away, he wouldn't be in reach, and she couldn't reach out to him.

"Where is your tie?" She questioned, noticing that his usual office attire was missing. Though he would probably not be able to get dressed very easily, he was the type of guy to always dress properly. She knew that the subject was a safe one as well, far away from the topic of his son. That had been a bomb dropped into her lap, and she still wasn't sure if her wanted to discuss it with him.

He made a show pulling something out of his pocket, and came up with a scarlet colored tie. He smiled sheepishly at her, and went and took his leather jacket off. His baby blue shirt was clean and crisp, and she stifled a laugh as she noticed that he'd missed the buttons by one.

"Right here. What's so funny?" She laughed out loud at his face, and pointed to his shirt, not able to say that he probably shouldn't be working, if he couldn't even dress himself properly.

Breaking her rule about staying away from him, she moved back to him and took the tie from his hand, still laughing she tapped his chest, and replied breathlessly, "You've missed your buttons." She watched as his face turned red, and looked down at himself.

He reached for his tie, and she held it away from him. "I was going to get Bobby to tie it for me then I was going to put it on." His face was still red as he fixed the buttons on his shirt, and re-tucked it in. Looking back to Lucy, Sue could see that though she was still on the phone, she was laughing at her.

"You know it's not nice to play keep away with a cripple." His face had lost some of its former redness, and was replaced with a look she could only attribute to being embarrassed. She felt a small twinge of guilt, but it disappeared as she saw him start laughing. "Fine. You keep the tie. I'll just go to work." He turned quickly from her, and moved to his, sat down and pulled a file toward him. Deciding that she'd teased him enough, she moved to stand beside him. He didn't look up, but she could tell that he was smiling.

Placing the tie around her neck she tied it the way he liked, remembering the lessons her father had given her. Tapping his shoulder, she smiled widely at him, and her heart did it's tap dance again as he returned the smile, a twinkle in his eye. "Stand up please." He did as she asked, and she reached up and placed the silk tie around his neck.

She hadn't thought through how intimate the motion would be until she was half way through closing the top button of his shirt. She couldn't exactly stop now, so she just kept going, feeling her cheeks reddening to the same shade his had been moments before. Fixing the collars of his shirt she could feel his breath on her cheek, and felt the warmth once again spread through her body. She liked the feeling of being this close to him, and was wondering what it would feel like if they could stand like this anytime she wanted.

Shaking her head to dislodge those thoughts, she felt chilled as he'd backed away from her. Looking up at his face, she followed his eye line to the door and saw the smiling faces of Bobby and Dimitrius, laughing. She caught a few of the words they were saying, and she understood why Jack had moved away from her. It was almost as bad as it had been when they had been married undercover. The team still teased them mercilessly for that, not that she minded the subject, just the way that the truth was played out in front of them.

Looking back at Jack she read his lips, "No, Sue was just helping me with my tie. I'm a cripple you know." She immediately looked back to Bobby and D, and smiled at what their reply. "Sure. Because Sue would fix all of our shirts if we had slings."

"Hey. I would too." She would help them all if they needed it. Though she doubted whether or not any of them but Jack would cause her body, and emotions, to react in the same way that Jack did. It was unfair that he was suddenly out of her reach, both physically and metaphorically. "It just so happens that I would help any of you, if you broke protocol, and in turn broke yourself."

Bobby was the first to speak up, and she saw the smile that punctuates his words, "That's right. Only Sparky would rush head first into a tackle." Sue turned to look at Jack, and saw that he was smiling and waving off their teasing. By this time Tara and Miles had come in, and were all joining in.

"I agree. Jack would be the only one to get tackled then ask questions." This from Miles, who was looking as stuck up as he always was.

"He probably thought that if he allowed them to beat him up, he could get the upper hand." That came from Tara, and they all shared a laugh. Sue knew that none of them actually thought these things, and that they were all concerned with how he was healing. But teasing is how they dealt with their job, knowing that what had happened could have ended a lot worse. With Jack, and herself, coming home in a body bag.

"All right guys." D. waved his hands in the air, smiling to get the attention back to him. He was the leader of this team, and he obviously had something to say. "Let's fill Jack in on what we've learned since he's been on vacation."

Another laugh went around the room, and Sue looked back to Jack. Their eyes caught and he offered her a small smile. They shared something deeper than just a co-worker relationship now. Though she knew they had never really had that simple of relationship, feelings ran deep between them, but Sue knew why he had broken protocol, and she would be thankful for him until they day she died.

She nodded to him and turned back to D. giving him her full attention. She would thank him for saving her life one day, she just didn't know when.


	6. Falling in Love

_**Disclaimer: **I don't have a witty comment. Neither do I own Sue Thomas:FBEye._

_**AN: **Sorry about the long wait. Life happened, and I got attacked by muses for other stories. So here you go. It's been suggested to me that I am holding the story hostage for more reviews. This is simply not true. That is one of my biggest pet peeves when it comes to fanfiction. People saying "Next chapter after 5 reviews" is not cool. So, no I am not holding the story hostage. On that note however, the purpose of places like are for people to get what they have written out there. Reviews are good motivation to keep the story going. Just saying. Either way, reviews or no reviews, chapter 7 will be along in a while._

_To those of you who have reviewed, thank you, It honestly means a lot to me that you took the time to type that up. To those of you who haven't, thank you for reading this, and I hope that you enjoy it. ~RawPotato_

* * *

Three more weeks had passed since Jack had returned, and they were slowly and surely getting nowhere on the case. The cocaine had been secured and sealed away, the guns and ammo they had recovered destroyed, and all of their suspects escaped. Sue knew that nothing at all had changed, but they had worked relentlessly, coming up with nothing. Sighing she pushed yet another folder of information away from her. She knew the facts of this case inside out, that she could recite them in her sleep. Closing her eyes, she ran her hands through her hair and sighed.

Things had been going all right for her and Jack since he had returned. It seemed to be that way for them. A rollercoaster of emotion, the constant up and down between them dizzying and confusing. They had been riding the crest of an up for a while now, and though she was happy with how they were getting along, she felt herself waiting and watching for the down turn in their relationship. She was afraid of that moment, and hoped that it wouldn't come on the wings of another major announcement. She knew that she hadn't handled that change well, and was afraid of reacting the same way again.

She liked Jack the way he was, and knowing that he had changed, had affected her greatly. Though she assumed that he was affected more by that change than she ever would be, she still liked him the way he was. The changed had grown on her though. A picture of Jack and Danny had been placed on his desk. They were at a hockey game, both wearing the same jersey with the same number. It was uncanny how much the young boy looked like Jack. The way he smiled sometimes when he talked to Danny on the phone, and the quiet way he spoke to him and tuned away from the rest of the team.

She had only seen them together that one time in his hospital room, and Sue was excited to see him interact with Danny face to face in a non-shocked way. Then she hadn't been able to understand what he was saying, she had felt like she was drowning and about to faint at any given second that she wasn't able to pay attention to what was happening.

However, now that she knew that she would be getting the chance to see them together, she was really excited. The thought of him as a father intrigued her, and she couldn't deny that it all made him that much more attractive to her. She'd always been fascinated by men and children together, they loving looks, the tender moments, how they suddenly became soft and the very gentle way they held them. She was excited to see that side of him. The picnic the team was taking on the weekend to meet Danny and Darlene, and get to know the boy that had captured Jacks heart the way no other had. She just wanted to spend time with Jack, and would trapeze about the park to get there.

Looking up she noticed that she was alone in the office. She knew that when she closed her eyes that they were all there, but now they were all gone, and she was a little worried about that. They had played tricks on her before, but this was just getting silly. Laughing to herself, she pulled a different file towards herself and started plotting her revenge.

It was a few seconds later that Levi nudged her thigh. Patting his head, she looked down at him and asked, "What is it boy?" His head turned and she looked into the doorway. There stood an officered guard and Danny. Shocked, and slightly confused, she stood quickly and greeted her visitors.

"Hello. Hi Danny, what are you doing here?" The young boy looked sheepishly down at his feet, and avoided all eye contact with her. Looking to the security guard, he smiled and started talking when their eyes connected.

"Hi Miss Thomas, you know this boy?" He kept his hand protectively on Danny's shoulder, and nodded down to him. Levi barked, and Danny surged ahead, but was held back by the hand. Levi trotted over to him and Sue nodded.

"Yes I do. He is Jack's son." She stepped around her desk and moved towards them, stopping just beside them. Levi and Danny were enthralled with each other, and the guard looked relieved.

"Okay, well can he stay here until Jack gets back? Only a parent can sign their child into the day care center."

Sue nodded and bade the guard goodbye, and knelt down to be on Danny's level.

"Hi Danny, my name is Sue. Do you remember me?" Finally, the dark eyes were dragged to her level, and the sheepish smile was still on his face. She couldn't help but smile in return, the impish joy on his face as Levi snuggled in close to him.

He nodded, and the smile on his face spread as Levi licked his face.

"Where is your mother?" She was wondering what he was doing here without his mother, and without Jack being in the room. She knew that he wouldn't have left if he knew that Danny was coming.

She saw his mouth open, but she couldn't see his lips. Tapping his shoulder, she regained his attention and looked back into his eyes. They reminded her of Jacks, but Danny's were more innocent and didn't hold the secret horrors that Jack's sometimes did.

"I can't hear you. I am deaf." She saw his eyes go wide, and he looked at her ears. It was what she loved about children. They were innocent in their curiosity, and held no qualms about wondering about anything. She smiled at him, and he smiled back, wonderment still in his eyes. "So if you want to say something to me, you have to look at me so I can read your lips. Or tug on my sleeve so I can look at you."

He nodded, and looked very concerned with looking at her. She could tell that he was speaking loudly, and trying very hard to enunciate his words.

"I will do that. Do you know where my Daddy is?" She smiled at his effort, and wondered what it would be like to hear his voice. Wondered if he sounded like Jack, spoke like him, and had the same mannerisms as him. Not that she had ever heard Jacks voice, but if Danny resembled him so much physically, how much would he sound like him.

"No actually I don't. But if you wanted to stay with me, you can play with Levi until he gets back."

He smiled widely and wrapped his arms around her neck. She barely had time to reciprocate the action when he pulled back. He placed both of his on her face and spoke in his loud, enunciated voice again. "Thank you, Sue."

She took his jacket off for him, and hung it on her chair. He and Levi were falling over each other, and she could see that Danny was laughing, and that Levi was barking. She knew that Danny was safe from harm, and that he would be fine, but still she kept an eye on him. Sitting at her desk, she leaned against it and rested her chin in her hands, just watching him.

She knew that he was just about to turn six, and that he was in kindergarten, and that he loved hockey just as much as Jack. She was enjoying watching him, seeing how he interacted with Levi, and played with him. Suddenly, both Levi and Danny rolled to sitting positions, and looking at the door. She followed their eye line and looked to the door where Jack was standing there a smile on his face. Looking quickly back to Danny she saw his face break into a radiating smile, and ran to Jack.

Jack caught his flying son with one arm and hugged him close and tight. A sudden yearning to be part of that circle gripped her heart, and she had to catch herself from moving to them. She wanted to desperately to be able to part of Jacks life, and seeing him with Danny only increased that yearning.

Jack too knelt down to be on eye level with the boy. Looking at them together at the same time warmed her heart, and also made it cold with an unreasonable pang of jealousy. She could tell that they were having a conversation, and she felt as if she were spying on them. Face reddening she turned back to her file and tried to stop herself from looking up. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up. Jacks smiling face was staring down at her, and suddenly her body warmed, and heat radiated from where his hand was touching her shoulder.

She looked quickly back to where Danny and Levi had been playing, and say that now they were both lying on the floor, snuggled together. Though it had been only minutes since she last looked at them, Danny and Levi were holding tight to each other, and by the way Danny was resting his head on Levi he was quickly falling asleep.

"Have they falling asleep?" She whispered, and wondered why she did so.

He smiled, and nodded again, the look on his face endearing as love filled his face. "Yeah, that boy can sleep with the best of them. I'm glad that Levi is allowing this." Sue looked to Levi, and saw that he too was falling asleep. He wasn't as young as he used to be, and playing with a young, energetic boy had to have worn him out.

"Yeah, when you wear it down to the bottom of everything, he is a big old teddy bear." She looked from the pair sleeping on the floor and back to Jack. He was watching them with a small smile on his face.

He turned and sat on her desk beside her and turned to watch his son. He looked good, healthier than he had a few months ago, and more fit than he normally did. Though his sling was gone, and his ribs had healed, he still wore a cast on his left wrist.

Still looking at him she felt warmed by his nearness, and the urge to reach out and touch him nearly unbearable as his was only a few inches away. "Why is Danny here?"

A worried frown crept onto his face, and he looked from his son and her dog to her, the worry he was showing evident in his eyes. "I don't know. I asked him, and he said she just dropped him off. He told the security guard that I was his dad, and here he is."

The confusion didn't ebb away at his words, and suddenly she was starting to feel suspicious as well. From what she knew of Darlene and that information was very limited, it didn't sound like something she would do.

He stood, and her eyes followed, his worried look emulating itself in her. "I'm going to take him down to the day care, and then I'll find out what is going on with Darlene."

Quickly she reached up and gripped his hand as he started to move away. She wasn't sure what she had hoped to gain from it, but the small second his face changed from worried to a smile, and he squeezed her hand, she knew what she had gained.

**

Jack let his hand remain in Sue's for a moment longer, then let it go. The touch was familiar and nice, and he liked the way it felt. Her hand was soft and warm in his, and he felt as if her hand belonged in his.

Moving to where Danny lay in a heap on the floor with Levi. Panic had welled up inside him when he walked into the room and say him playing there. He'd frantically ran through his mind trying to remember if he had planned to have Danny today. Nothing rang any bells in his head, and that confusion only intensified when he had talked to him. His simple words punctuated with giggles, and whines from Levi, stated that she had just dropped him off. It wasn't like Darlene to do something like that without calling, or giving him warning.

Scooping Danny into his arms, he cradled the small body against his chest, and instant love and caring welled within him. He had only been a father for two months, and already he loved the boy as if he had known him his whole life. Though he was afraid that picking Danny up would wake him, he just shuffled and adjusted himself to Jacks chest and went right back to sleep. Levi rolled over at his feet and moved to sit by Sue. Looking at her, the same overwhelming desire to love and protect welled inside him, and he couldn't help the smile that spread to his face.

Turning away he walked towards the elevators, Sues smiling face still in his mind. He knew that he was in love with her, had been for a long time. Now though, he faced a problem. The child in his arms, and the woman he had just turned away from both occupied his heart. However he no longer felt as if had much to offer her. Though he was still the same man, he had a child who would come to depend on him fully. His team, his family, didn't know that Darlene was sick, dying and had only a few months left, and when that happened he would have the full legal responsibility of Danny.

He was scared at that day, scared that he wouldn't be enough for Danny. He had called his dad when he learned of Danny, and had asked for his advice. They talked for a long while that night, and had many more conversations. He'd talked with all of his brothers, even had a few conversations with D and Bobby about it. But the opinion he wanted most, he was afraid to ask. He desperately wanted to know what Sue thought of this change in his life, but he was afraid to ask.

He wanted her opinion in his life. He wanted her in his life. But he didn't think he deserved her anymore. He hadn't thought he deserved her in the first place, but now he was a single father with a young son. He was at the bottom of the dating pool.

Signing Danny in, he placed him on one of the sleeping cots, and covered him with a blanket. Kneeling by the bed, he simply watched him sleep. It was fascinating to him how he could simply watch him and be satisfied. The laughter and squeals of delight flowed from the other room, and the sound warmed his heart. The first time he had heard Danny laughed he almost felt willing to cry at the sound, then he'd put all his energy into helping make that sound again.

Getting up he left Danny to be in the care of the trained professionals, and made his way back up to the office, fully intending to call Darlene, and finding out what was going on. Just outside the wall of elevators, he pulled out his cell phone and dialled her number. After a few rings it went to her voicemail, and the frustration and confusion welled inside him. She always answered her phone, and never dropped Danny off without telling him what was going on.

"Darlene, hi, it's Jack. Uh, Danny showed up here saying you dropped him off, and I was just calling to confirm that. Okay, bye." He closed his phone and sighed, wondering what on earth was going on. Though this was a first, it was worrisome, and he was concerned for Darlene. He could see that she was getting sicker and sicker, and wondered if that was what caused today.

He rode the elevator up in silence and walked into the bullpen. The flurry of activity was surprising and his adrenaline started pumping as walked into the room.

"What's going on?" Everyone stopped for a second and looked at him, then went right back to doing what they had been. Walking up to his desk he listened to what everyone was saying, finally it went silent when D walked back into the room.

"Okay guys, listen up." All heads turned to him, and Jack caught Sue's eye and offered her a small smile. Turning back to D when she returned his smile he gave his team leader his full attention.

"We've got a new lead on out case."

Jack stood up quickly and looked at D. Their case had been cold and dead for a long time, and any new lead was a good lead, even if it was small and nothing really. "What is it?"

The hesitation D showed, and the way he looked at Sue and Jack before talking had him worried. Nothing really got to D, and if he was hesitant to tell them what was going, it would have to be really bad.

"Metro PD is currently fighting a serious gun battle at the harbour." Again everyone went silent; the harbour is where they were last when Jack and Sue were kidnapped.

"That was two months ago, how do we know it's even related?" Jack didn't want to get his hopes up, or his fears. The warehouse where they were held overnight still haunted his sleep sometimes, and if it was connected going back would mean something in him had to change.

"It's the same warehouse."

Jack looked at Sue, and saw that her smile was gone. He didn't know how she was handling the fallout from that day, if she had sleepless nights like he had.

"We are going in as support. I want full SWAT gear, rifles and the works. If these are the same people, we need to take them down."

Everyone was up and moving, and Jack was headed out the door when he was stopped by a hand on his arm. Turning he looked up and saw D's concerned face looking at him.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." D patted his cast, but Jack knew that he wasn't talking about the arm. Jack would always play hurt, and D knew that. Jack was sure that he would go back, that he would be able to do his job effectively and he wouldn't back down.

"I know D. I know." D patted his shoulder, and moved out of the room and down to the gear room. The rest of the team was moving, and he was about to follow D when he heard Sue call his name.

Turning to her he could see that she hadn't moved from her desk. He face held a plethora of emotions, the biggest of which was fear. Moving to her, he stood beside her and this time took her hand in his. She didn't meet his eyes, and instead spoke into her shoes.

"Be safe Jack. Come back this time." Her voice was small, and it pulled at the strings of his heart. Reaching his other hand up, using just his fingers he placed them under her chin and lifted her head so that she was looking at him.

"I will Sue." Caught up in the moment, and knowing that he might not get another chance, he dipped his head and placed his lips on hers. His eyes fluttered closed, and his heart soared when she returned his kiss. The touch was soft and light, and all too soon it was over.

She pulled away from her, and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, holding her tight to him. He felt her arms snake around his waist and cling to him. He liked the feeling of holding her in his arms, her head cradled in the crook of his neck, her breath fanning on his chest.

He pulled back and ensured that she was looking at him when he said his next words, needing to make sure she heard them as much as he needed to say them.

"I promise Sue. I will come back to you. I promise."


End file.
